


Just How It Is

by HinaSaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: After being programmed to have sex with Hercule for a sex tape, 18 finds that she's pregnant. Knowing this, she drags him along to help with the defeat of Goku. Actually she's only bringing him along to take care of her while she and 17 look for him.





	Just How It Is

18 always knew Hercule was a loser from the moment she saw him. Underneath that tough exterior, he was a pathetic weakling at least as far as people she knew went. He liked to put on this front that he was indeed the world's strongest and could defeat the androids when she and her brother knew the opposite of that. It was amusing to her how this guy liked bragging this when a short visit to his home would end that very quickly. He seemed like the kind of guy she would enjoy watching squirm. She invited her brother to come with her, but he declined saying it would be much to easy and he wanted to see him fight it, not instantly give it. Oh well. More fun for her.

When she arrived at the mansion, one of his servants squeaked in fear at the site of the android and tried to keep her out of her boss's home. 18, being mostly a robot, forced her way with ease and demanded to know where Hercule was. The frightened woman didn't answer, so 18 just went and started searching for him. Although she could easily sense for him, she wanted to look around the house while she here. The guy was filthy rich so there could be something really nice here. The more she looked around, the more of a look she got into the man's life. The guy was narcissistic given by the multiple pictures decorating his walls. Majority of them were him though the second most had what she presumed to be his daughter and very few included skimpily dressed women with him. This guy clearly had no shame did he? She knew those women were only with him because of his fame and wealth, but judging by the pictures alone he was loving it. She couldn't help but to wonder if one of those women on the wall had mothered his daughter at one point and may have even married him as well. Hercule wasn't a bad looking man though to be honest. However she wasn't going to tell him that just so it would inflate his ego anymore than it already had.

She eventually did find him and boy was she surprised when she did. He was having sex with a young woman and judging from the sounds, she was loving it. Though 18 could just have walked in, uncaring if the guy was still getting it in and humiliate him in front of his pet, she found herself unable to and turned on by the two of them having sex. 18 found herself growing more turned on by the display as he took her in different positions and found herself wanting to either join in or take the woman's place in his bed. As a matter of fact, she would.

She burst in on them without care causing the red haired woman to scream in fright and clung to her lover. Hercule looked pretty terrified too and didn't even move. She smirked at them in amusement. "And how are we today?"

"Hercule, do something!" The woman cried as she squeezed the man above her.

"Leave. We have business to take care of," said the android as she stared to eye-ball Hercule.

The woman was more than happy to do so as she took the covers with her and ran out of the room. Before Hercule could say anything she grabbed him. "If you wanna live, I suggest you start fucking the shit out of me right now."

"Y-you want me to do what?!" Hercule managed to say. This thing wanted him to have sex with it? The same killing machine that terrorized towns and killed people without reason? Hercule wasn't completely sure how to feel. He should be happy it wanted to have sex with him instead of killing him like he didn't doubt it could do. However what if he couldn't satisfy it? He would be killed! But what if it got pleasured like it wanted and he lived. But what if he got turned into a sex slave? Should he give in to it's desires or fight knowing it was possible he could lose and die?

"You heard me," said 18 crawling on top of him. "Don't you want me?"

Hercule looked at 18. It had the appearance of a woman and it sounded like one, but 18 was a robot with the appearance of a human otherwise known as an android! She...no it was very beautiful, but he wasn't falling for it. "No! I'd rather fight you instead!"

He threw a punch at the android, but she quickly stopped him and forcefully pushed him onto the bed. Before he could react, the android stripped off her clothes causing Hercule's eyes to widen at the site of her body even as she crawled on top of him. Whoever had designed it had gone into the trouble of designing her body to perfectly resemble a human. Every bit of her...Hercule felt himself giving into 18, whatever fear he had of her leaving his body. Maybe this would be the dumbest thing he ever did or maybe it would be the best thing. Either way, he was too late to turn back now as he rolled on top of her and began kissing her.

Meanwhile back at the laboratory, Dr. Gero was watching intensely at the site of android 18 and Hercule having sex. He smirked as he watched the two of them having sex. He had been needing money to continue running his laboratory to keep his newest creation Cell going and a sex tape was the best way to go, especially since it featured a young woman as pretty as Android 18 getting it on with the world champion. By giving telling Hercule he had the footage, he could get as much money as he needed and then some. When they finished up, he'd shut down 18, retrieve her, and milk Hercule for all the money he wanted. Now to sit back and enjoy the show.


End file.
